A songs worth a thousand words: Ipod Challenge
by goddessoflightandshadow
Summary: A ipod challenge of 10 drabbles feauturing Magnus and Alec,plus a few other TMI charecters! :) Enjoy and review!


Ipod challenge:the rules

1. Pick a character, pairing or fandom you like. For original fiction, pick two of your characters (or make two up). Additional idea: Pick two of your characters (or make two up) and put them in a scene/setting

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle

3. Write a drabble (a short piece of fiction) related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start writing when the song starts and stop when it ends. No lingering afterward; you have to keep going.

4. Write ten of these drabbles and then post them up (if you're writing fanfiction for a fanfiction site) or put them in a short story collection.

Paring: Alec Lightwood/Magnus Bane

I hope you enjoy this, and I encourage you to try your own!

Please review!

!.Over Again by One Direction

"Magnus!"

Magnus turned around, and behind him was the blue eyed boy that looked so much like one of the past. But this blue eyed boy was the one that he'd left, because he couldn't stand to have his heart broken once again, because nothing, especially Shadowhunters ever last.

Alec was face to face with him. "Magnus. Let's start over." Then he pressed his lips to his. "We can start it all over again."

2. Still the One by One Direction(again it seems)

Alec didn't usually go clubbing, but ever since he and Magnus broke up, but lately, he focused himself on getting over Magnus. And if that included playing with some mundane boy or girl(yes he was that desperate). But it didn't matter because no one could compare themselves to his Magnus.

So later, when he was sweating, and near climax, it didn't matter that had already forgotten the name of the boy that was under him.

It also didn't matter that it was Magnus' name he'd screamed.

3. Never Close Our Eyes by Adam Lambert

It didn't matter that ever since the curse was placed on him. It didn't matter that he would die before his beloved Alec; even though that was something he'd never even dreamed of.

So he'd decided that he'd do his best to spend every wakening moment with Alec. They'd took vacations, had good food(and good sex) went to concerts, ran naked through the streets(well he did), cliff dived, zip lined, and generally did stupid shit.

But tonight was his last night on earth, and he'd be damned if he wouldn't spend it(in bed) with Alec. Alec, who after they were finished, wouldn't stop crying. "I love you." "I love you more than life itself."

So when Magnus's body was cold, Alec took out a knife, slitting each of his wrists. "Until I close my eyes."

4. Thought of You by Justin Bieber

"I'm not in love with you Jace."

"Of course you aren't, Alec."

Alec made a frustrated noise. "Then what are you talking about."

"You're in love with the thought of me. You love me because I'm the safe, easy option. You love me because I'm constant, even if you know in your heart that I'm not good for you, even if we did have a relationship."

"…...Jace…I"

"See." He said, somewhat sadly. "I make people hate me, so I shouldn't be surprised that you love someone else."

Alec's bright blue eyes darkened, surprised. "Who do I love?"

Jace's golden eyes flashed mischievously, as if he knew something I didn't. "Magnus, of course."

5. White Horse by Taylor Swift

Magnus was on his knees.

"But Alec…..are you saying that this didn't mean anything to you? Am I nothing to you?"

Alexander Lightwood stood, and flicked invisible grime off of his tailored suit, as if Magnus's hand had been dirty.

He snorted. "Did I give you permission to call me Alec?" Magnus flinched visibly, making Alec smirk, "Besides, this isn't a fairytale is it, Magnus?"

"No." he whispered.

"Now get off the floor. Wouldn't want the maids to have to clean it again."

6. Helena(So Long & Goodnight) by My Chemical Romance

Alec swung his seraph blade wildly, wishing he had his bow. But that didn't matter, because the demons needed to be dispatched as soon as possible, because….because, Magnus was in trouble.

Magnus had already been weak since he'd healed Izzy, but she didn't seem to be getting better at, all, and he wasted much of his energy. Now Izzy was nearly dead, and so would Magnus, if the demons attacking him were anything to say for it.

Finally, covered in demon ichor, he managed it to the middle of the field were Magnus and Izzy were. "Magnus, Izzy! Thank the angel you're okay, I don't know-"

"Isabel, Silence him for me."

"Alec. Shush." He went silent, surprised.

"Thank you babe." Magnus locked lips with Izzy and Alec gasped.  
"Yes, Alec. Your sister is coming with me to serve Satan. Izzy's been a bad angel." He winked, she giggled, fluttering her eyelashes.

"So long!" they chorused as they disappeared.

"And Goodnight." Alec whispered, as he collapsed to the ground in despair.

7. Starships by Nicki Minaj

When Magnus heard that Alec had never been to the beach before, Magnus had inwardly freaked out, and started planning. On the outside he said something along the lines of, "let's make up for that lost with some hot sex" with coincidentally made him forget some of his plans.

But he eventually remembered them, ya know a couple(or several) hours later. And so the next day, Magnus handcuffed, blindfolded, and drugged(jk, jk)(well maybe just a bit) Alec and through him into the pickup truck he'd stolen.

"Where are we?" Alec asked when he woke up.

"Magnus grinned cheekily. "The beach. I know you've never been to one, but surely you recognize water and sand."

8. Singing In the Rain/Under My Umbrella (As performed by Glee)

The New York City rain pounded on the windows and Alec and Magnus sat listening to it. Even through Alec was bundled under many blankets, and nursing a cup of black(very black) tea(Magnus said it was better for him), he was still cold. He'd been fighting demons when it started, and he hadn't a jacket or anything, and he was freezing.

"You know," Magnus said, in a voice that made Alec think he should be very frightened. "It's been a good several years since I've sung in the rain."

"Well we aren't starting now."

"Oh yes we are!" Magnus grabbed Alec outside, before he could protest.

Not to long later, they found themselves back in a similar position, except Alec was sprawled completely on top of Magnus.

"The singing was great." Magnus said, in between kisses.

"uhmmm" he moaned, as he sucked on Magnus's neck. "I preferred the kissing in the rain more."

"Obviously" Magnus said, smirking.

Alec growled, biting down on Magnus's neck, hard enough that the smirk completely disappeared and Magnus was moaning wantonly.

"Looks like I won."

9. BURN IT DOWN by Linkin Park

AS THE FLAMES ROSE METHODICAIALLY HIGHER AND SMOKE FILLED THE SKY, ALEC LIGHTWOOD LAUGHED EVILLY.

THE CLAVE HEADQUARTERS IN ALICANTE WAS BURNING DOWN, AND MAYBE HE SHOULD BE UPSET AND SCREAMING AND BEING GENERALLY STUPID LIKE THE OTHER SHADOWHUNTERS. MAYBE HE SHOULD BE CRYING, BECAUSE HE KNEW FOR A FACT THAT MAYRSE AND ROBERT WERE IN THEIR. BUT HE DIDN'T CARE, HE COULDN'T GIVE FEWER FUCKS BECAUSE THE PEOPLE THAT SHUNNED HIM, THAT TOLD HIM HE WAS A DAMAGED FREAK, THAT HE WAS AN ABOMINATION AND SHOULD DIE DISERVED NOTHING LESS THAN FIERY PITS OF HELL, WHERE THEY RIGHTFULLY BELIONGED.

AND ONCE AGAIN, ALEC LAUGHED, RUNNING AWAY AT A SPEED THAT WOULD SHOCK MANY, FORGETTIG TEMPOERARLY THAT HE HAD MARK-LESS ARMS AND FANGS. HE WOULD FIND MAGNUS.

9. Hopelessly Devoted To You (As performed by Glee)

Magnus waited outside of the Institute, not sure what he was waiting for. Ever since he met the boy, it seemed if he was always waiting, for something. Whether it was for the phone call that changed his life, for the boy to accept their relationship, for him to get over Jace, over the death of his brother, over the bigotry of his father. He waited to get back together with Alec, and waited until he accepted him in marriage.

And now, as he stood over Alec's beside, it seemed as if he was waiting for him to die.

'I'm hopelessly devoted to you'

10. Last Christmas (as performed by Ashley Tisdale)

Alec reclined in his chair in Magnus's living room. Magnus was blasting the Christmas music loudly, and even though he grumbled and rolled his eyes, he secretly loved Christmas music.

And when Last Christmas came on, Alec jumped up.

This was one of his favorites. He decided to surprise Magnus, who was already singing. Magnus had an amazingly great voice, and Alec wasn't horrible, if he thought so himself.

"Last Christmas…." Alec sung softly.

Magnus jumped, frightened but when he realized it was Alec, he started singing too. "I'll give it to someone special…" he sung strongly.

By the end of the song, they were screaming and laughing, but then the ever-graceful Alec tripped over the Christmas tree, finding himself under Magnus, with the tree over him. "Well…this is a compromising position."

Magnus smirked deviously, making it clear that he'd been naughty this year, not nice. "I think we can make it work…"

FIN

A/N: I hope you liked! It was my first ever Ipod challenge, and even if they sucked I am now feeling inspired. I have to admit that I did skip a song once or twice(I didn't want any more glee or one direction at that moment!) Lol. My ipod wanted to give me hard time lol. Please review, as your feedback means the world to me.

Please review, and of course.

MERRY CHRISTMAS, OR HANNAKAH OR KWANZA! Or whatever you celebrate.

Love, octobermarie


End file.
